User blog:Greenberet69/Last Battle 1 of 9: Falcone Family (Mafia 2) vs. Lao Che Gang (Indiana Jones)
The Falcone Family: One of the Three Mafia Gangs who run the streets of Empire Bay and are the 2nd Most Powerful of the Three Families in the city. VS. The Lao Che Gang: The Chines Mafia Gang who operate in the streets of Shanghai and fought against the famous Archeologist Indiana Jones. When these Two Mafia Gangs go Head-to-Head which Gang will Emerge as '''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!' We have Italian/Sicilian Mafia going against Chinese Mafia. Both Gangs operated around the 1930's/40's Era and thus both will be wielding very Similar Weapons. Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 Vito, Joe, and 3 Falcone Members vs. Lao Che, and 4 of his Members Weapons Battleground *Shanghai *Empire Bay Battleground Shanghai Empire Bay The Battle '''Falcone:' x5 Lao Che: x5 The Lao Che gang has begun to expand their gang activities from Shanghai to all over the world. Lao Che and his gang have arrived in the city of Empire Bay as they prepare to expand their operations there. However unknown to them is that there are three Mafia Families in Empire Bay and they accidentally enter the territory of the Falcone Family. Mr. Falcone hears about the arrival of the Lao Che gang from a undercover man working as a dock worker and knows that the Lao Che gang will try to take over their operations and so decides to send his best men Vito Scaletta, Vito's friend Joe Barbaro, and 3 other Falcone men to take care of Lao Che and his gang before they can cause trouble. Lao Che and his men enter a building under contruction seeing how good of a hideout the place could make when they begin their operations and while inside the building Vito, Joe, and the other 3 Falcone Members drive up to the building and grab their weapons and head into the building. Two of Lao Che's men are standing guard at the entrance talking to each other when Vito hears their conversation and gets the others into position. Joe loads up his Thompson M1928 and nods at Vito, and steps out into the open and opens up at the Lao Che gang members managing to kill one of them while the other scrambles to cover . Lao Che and the other gang members hear the shots being fired and quickly grab their weapons and head down the stairs. At the bottom floor the Lao Che member quickly grabs his Mauser Gewehr 1898 and takes aim at one of the Falcone Members and fires hitting him in the head . Vito loads up his M1 Garand and is about to fire when he hears the snap of a bullet hit the wall near him and sees Lao Che and the other Lao Che gang members running down the stairs firing their S&W Model 10's and Webley Mk III Revolver. Vito retakes aim and fires his M1 Garand hitting the Lao Che member in the back making him fall and roll down the stairs . Lao Che finds his S&W out of ammo and so grabs a nearby Thompson M1928 he had stashed earlier and starts firing from left to right trying to mow down the Falcone gang but only managing to waste one of the Falcone members . Lao Che orders the rest of his men to retreat up the steps while he continues to fire at Vito, Joe, and the other Falcone member who are still in cover. Joe tosses his Thompson and takes out his M1911 and fires at the retreating Lao Che and his gang manging to hit one of them in the back making him roll back down the stairs, Vito and the others get out of cover and head after Lao Che and what's left his men along the way Joe putting a bullet in the head of the Lao Che men he had shot in the back . Heading up the staircase the last of Lao Che's gang with his Webley fires down the stairs and hits the Falcone member in the head but Vito quickly retaliates with his M1 and scores a headshot on the Lao Che gang and he falls all the way to the bottom floor . Vito tosses his M1 and takes out his S&W Model 27 and he and Joe continue up the stairs. At the top of the building Vito and Joe have entered the section of the building with no walls and so stay away from the edges of the building, Lao Che is behind a stack of planks and pops out and fires his S&W Model 10 at Vito and Joe and manages to hit Joe in the arm making him drop his M1911 and Vito and Joe quickly get to cover. Vito tells Joe to stay in cover and fires at Lao Che who begins to retreat to the stairs but Vito manages to hit Lao Che in the leg. Lao Che begins to limp to the stairs but Vito quickly runs after him and tackles him to the ground, but Lao Che punches Vito in the face and as both get up Vito points his S&W 27 at Lao Che who looks behind him but is at the edge and Vito fires hitting him in the head and Lao Che falls off the building to the streets below . Vito goes back and helps Joe up and the two head back to the car to report to Falcone. Winner: The Falcone Family Expert's Opinion The Falcone Family Won because they had the more better weapons, and had the homefield advantage. Category:Blog posts